Descenlace
by Blu3 FaY
Summary: Todo inicio debe ser proseguido por un final. Al fin, después de una larga pelea con un Akatsuki, Naruto consigue re encontrarse con Sasuke, quien ha dado final a su pelea con Itachi. La situación los lleva a pelear o vives tú…o vivo yo.


_**D**_esenlace

-..ah…ha…ah… … - estaba extremadamente agitado de tanto correr y más si a eso se le adjuntaba el hecho de que apenas había terminado con una pelea.

Veía de lejos lo que acontecía, esperando, de cierto modo, cauteloso el momento adecuado para atacar.

-Naruto… -murmuró su compañera igual o hasta más cansada que él.

-Deberíamos…. descansar un rato…. –comentaba entrecortadamente un chico de cabello oscuro- al parecer… él y… los otros tres…t..tampoco están… en condi…ciones … de seguir…

-Quédense… ustedes aquí … ¡no me importa! Hemos llegado… tan lejos, al fin encontramos a Sasuke… ¡no voy a detenerme sólo por que mi cuerpo intente impedirlo!

-¡¡Entiéndelo Naruto!! ¡¡Sai tiene razón!! ¡Sólo míralo! ¡¡La batalla de Sasuke pudo haber sido peor que la nuestra con ese Akatsuki!! ¡Era Itachi! ¡Era su hermano! – señalaba los puntos que veían, uno de los cuales estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre alrededor de él.

Podría que tuviera razón ¿Pero qué sabía ella? No había visto la pelea de los hermanos ¿O sí? … sentía rabia con lo que le habían dicho… no mucho por ser ellos, por que realmente los estimaba, si no el hecho de que prácticamente le quitaban sus esperanzas. Aún así, trato de complacerlos un poco. Se quedó quieto, sin dejar de mirar a las cuatro personas que se encontraban varios metros más allá, de las cuales, tres estaban alrededor de su amigo. Esperaría hasta que recuperara un poco el aliento, o si no hasta que viera señales para comenzar a actuar de sus objetivos.

Mientras tanto, rogaba por que los demás estuvieran bien. Los tres estaban preocupados por ellos, los habían dejado en un estado extremadamente grave.

Hinata demostró una pelea de gran interés, la chica había mejorado demasiado en sus habilidades y con el transcurso de la pelea, comprendió que no debía distraerse con lo que le pasara a Naruto. Desgraciadamente gastó todo su chakra, y aún sin él, siguió, muy poco, utilizando el Byakugan, las noticias que había dado ante esto Sakura eran terriblemente desgarradoras: había quedado ciega de su ojo izquierdo y el derecho iba por los mismos rumbos.

Kakashi había llegado casi al borde de la muerte, parecía que estaba en estado vegetativo. El uso irracional de su Sharingan lo había dejado en tal estado, no obstante, eso les había ayudado perfectamente en anticipar los movimientos de su contrincante.

Yamato, Kiba y Shino, habían quedado tan sólo con rasguños y fracturas, a comparación de los otros dos, nada mal. Sai y Naruto eran prácticamente los triunfadores con un trabajo en equipo casi impecable (pues nada se compraba a cuando éste último "junto fuerzas" en el país de la Ola con Sasuke). El Akatsuki, cuyo nombre inicialmente era Tobi, había muerto cuando le arrancaron su corazón y su ojo, el que sorpresivamente, para ellos, tenía el Sharingan. Antes de esto, con sus últimos alientos, les reveló su autenticidad, exclamando su verdadero nombre, el cual era Uchiha Madara. Después del asombro adquirido, Naruto estaba muy débil pero aún así había intentado seguir para encontrar a su compañero, por ende, Sakura y Sai aceptaron seguirle, por cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse, dejando a los otros dos a cuidado de los tres que habían salido bien de la batalla.

Y ahora, se encontraban ahí, esperando recuperar chakra por si tenían que participar en otra disputa. Se sentía más alivianado. Giró la vista para ver a sus acompañantes y se alegro de verlos igualmente recuperados. Se dirigieron una mirada, la que no tuvo que ser guiada por palabras pues se notaba a leguas que era una afirmación.

Los tres se reincorporaron y emprendieron su marcha, cuidadosos de cada movimiento y sonido que percibían. Al llegar cerca de un sendero en penumbra por los árboles, se detuvieron. El atardecer estaba presente, tenían que actuar ya o podrían correr el riesgo de perder el rastro del otro equipo. Volvieron a mirarse y Sakura y Sai asintieron con la cabeza, para después de ello desaparecer en un acto veloz.

Naruto observó todo desde lejos. Sus compañeros habían aparecido muy cerca de las personas que rodeaban a Sasuke listos para enfrentarse a cualquier ataque. Los otros cuatro ahí presentes les observaban, no podía oír lo que decían, se encontraban demasiado lejos, solamente distinguió en la cara de su amiga algo de asombro para después esbozar una sonrisa no melancólica, sino triunfante, segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Los dos hombres, el más alto de todos ahí presente, y otro que parecía tener colmillos en toda su asquerosa boca, comenzaron la pelea, lanzándose a los recién llegados. Mientras, la otra chica hacía caso omiso, ayudando a Sasuke a mantenerse de pie.

La otra parte del plan debía de llevarse acabo ya, y le tocaba a él, pero aquella chica de cabello pelirrojo no se apartaba, y necesitaba estar sólo con el chico ojinegro, o de lo contrario todo podía venirse abajo. Sai se dio cuenta de ese fallo y le grito algo como "ve tú" a Sakura, distrayendo con esto a sus dos contrincantes para que la kunoichi atacara a la otra mujer y dejara a solas a Sasuke.

Hecho esto, Naruto actuó. Con un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba a un metro y medio delante de aquel chico pelinegro que le vio indiferentemente y dijo:

-Se me hacía raro que aún no aparecieras tú… debo admitir que tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras muerto.

Esas palabras impactaron a sobremanera al joven rubio, quien disimuló muy bien su expresión.

-Pues estabas muy equivocado…. –contestó- Dime... ¿Qué harás ahora, Sasuke?

-Regresar a esa maldita aldea no. Planeaba ir a destruir a Uchiha Madara, así que exclúyeme de tus planes.

-¡¡Pues descártalo!! Mi equipo y yo lo hemos asesinado….

El ojinegro inicialmente había entrecerrado los ojos en señal de curiosidad, para después soltar una carcajada no muy estridente, más bien discreta, de burla.

-¡¡Ustedes no pudieron derrotarle!! ¡No son nada…. Comparado a él! – esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿¡ES QUE ACASO ERES IMBÉCIL O QUÉ!? ¡¡REACCIONA SASUKE!! ¡¡ESTA ES LA REALIDAD!! ¡¡MADARA ESTA MUERTO!! ¿QUIERES COMPROBARLO? –gritó, le sofocaba esa actitud de superioridad de su receptor.

Sacó de su bolsillo una esfera blanca en su casi totalidad, si no fuera por que un punto era rojo. Naruto lo tomó entre su mano, un poco asqueado de sentir aún su viscosidad y extendió el brazo, exhibiéndolo. Ante eso, Sasuke no pudo reprimir un gesto de asombro que controló después de un pequeño lapso.

-¿Ahora lo crees? –regresó el ojo a su lugar- Ese hombre era prácticamente inmortal con ese ojo… al darnos cuenta de ello nuestra única opción fue arrebatárselo, junto con el corazón para asegurarnos de su muerte.

El pelinegro, al ver aquella prueba, no tuvo más remedio que admitir lo que había sucedido, las aspas del Sharingan eran idénticas a las que vio cuando Itachi se las mostró en una ilusión.

-Me parece increíble…- murmuró más para sí que para el otro, aún tenía una pregunta que hacer- ¿Por qué sigues intentando venir por mí Naruto, aún no te ha quedado claro con todo lo que ha pasado que una de mis intenciones es matarte?

El chico rubio volteó para ver de reojo la batalla que estaba surgiendo tras de él. Al parecer había terminado. Sai y Sakura estaban cayendo a la inconsciencia hincados en el suelo, los otros tres estaban por el estilo. Regresó su vista al joven pálido.

-Por que todos me han ayudado a buscarte, por que todos me han apoyado –respondió- por que eres mi compañero después de todo….

Ejecutó unos cuantos pasos para acortar ese metro y medio que los separaba sin despegar la vista de ese otro par de ojos azabaches que le veían seriamente.

-… por que eres mi amigo…

Acercó su rostro al que tenía enfrente. Seguían observándose con algo de melancolía. Sus labios rozaron, más sólo eso. Únicamente percibían el tacto. Naruto dio un paso atrás, separándose.

-…. Por que eso es lo que eres muy dentro de mí… -dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a ayudar a sus colegas, no sin antes dar una última mirada de antaño a la otra persona que aún permanecía de pie.

-¿No planeas matarme? ¿Seguir con esa irritante insistencia con que regrese a Konoha? –logró oír muy lejos, a su espalda.

Uzumaki solo giró su cuello para observarle. Le miró por un momento para después contestar dándole la espalda.

-Me encantaría decir eso y hacerlo. Pero no le veo sentido. No vales nada. Has matado a tu hermano, cumplido tu venganza irracional. No tienes ningún propósito en la vida, poco a poco te ahogarás en tu soledad y no será necesario que yo te asesine para llevarte hasta la aldea…

No pudo continuar, pues justo en ese momento sintió algo frío rozándole el cuello. Era la punta de la espada de Sasuke, "Kusanagi" que estaba cerca de hacerle una cortada de muerte. Su propietario lo tenía atrapado en una llave hecha con la mano izquierda, agarrando con la derecha el mango de la hoja de hierro. El rubio ni se inmutó.

-¡¡Déjate de tanto parloteo, idiota!! ¿¡No se supone que habías dicho que me regresarías a la villa fuese lo que fuese!? –exclamó en un tono enojado.

-Sí, yo dije eso –contestó serenamente, como si no tuviera un arma en su cuello apunto de decapitarlo y estuviera tomando té- pero realmente lo dudé cuando ese mejor amigo se negó a oírnos, se negó a pensar en la manera tan absurda que desperdició su vida. Tal vez te regrese a la villa sin tanto esfuerzo como imagino… o… a lo mejor… cuando encuentre tu cuerpo….

Se oyó un bufido por parte del mayor, en señal de cólera. Murmuró un "Me da igual…" soltando a la persona que no dejaba escapar anteriormente y cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a terminar con todo aquello.

-…Pero… sin tan en serio hablas, me gustaría que intentaras matarme… tal vez así yo pueda de una vez por todas obtener el mangekyou… -sonrió con malicia.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivar un ataque de la espada. Todo esto iba en serio, como la última vez, ahora, no se compadecería y él lo sabía, por eso, tampoco se compadecería tanto por el joven de aspecto pálido. Lanzó unos kunais para mantener por un momento distraído a su contrincante y poder crear los sellos de clonación de sombras, creando así una réplica.

Sasuke, por su parte, paró muy bien aquellas armas que aunque algo antiguas, podían hacerle un gran daño. Se percató del gemelo que había aparecido y no tardó en comprender lo que el rubio haría: el rasengan. No iría a quedar atrás, y con todo su cuerpo, emprendió a realizar el Chidori "completo" que le permitiría acercarse sin sufrir daños él y al mismo tiempo atacar al otro. Desgraciadamente, para él, Naruto no iba a realizar su vieja, pero efectiva técnica.

Había invocado a su clon con el fin de mantener entretenido al pelinegro mientras creaba dos réplicas más, cada una posesionándose a los lados del original.

Uchiha no tenía tiempo, debía de adivinar lo que tramaba el otro, así que activó su sharingan para tratar de seguir los movimientos de las cuatro identidades iguales ahí presentes. En el momento en que pudo deshacerse de su opositor irreal, se llevó una gran y no muy grata sorpresa. El otro luchador, el original, iba a toda carga contra él, por tanto en su mano una gran shuriken de chakra.

Milagrosamente escapó casi a tiempo. Su hombro derecho había salido lastimado en el golpe. Uzumaki se maldecía por lo bajo, esa técnica era especial y le costaría recuperarse a tiempo para tramar algo más, lo único que había resultado bien en ese ataque, había sido la herida del otro, con semejante cortada, le sería imposible agarrar la espada, sólo rogaba por que no le diera bien ser zurdo.

Ambos estaban extremadamente agitados. Les costaba horrores respirar y si se mantenían en pie era por pura suerte. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Se darían por vencidos? No, eso sería lo último que pasaría en una situación drástica. El chico rubio se agachó un poco, para recoger la espada que había caído; le temblaba todo el cuerpo, debía dar ya todo por terminado o perdería y se lamentaría mucho si eso ocurriera.

Se acercó al otro, un tanto despacio por la falta de fuerzas. Sasuke, daba ya por triunfante su victoria, su amigo no continuaría en ese estado de debilidad por mucho tiempo, si no se desmayaba por las pocas energías que tenía, lo mataría. Igualmente se acercó al otro y antes de que este pudiera atacarle, le agarró fuertemente del cuello, en un acto para ahorcarlo.

Naruto abrió la boca, tratando de hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones… no podía perder, no ahora que podía ganar. En un instante rápido sonrió un tanto triunfante. Los ojos rojos le miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose el por qué de aquel gesto, cuando lo descubrió.

Rápidamente, ese chico da cabello negro giró su cuerpo, aún con su víctima, haciendo que ésta, actuara como escudo para evitar un ataque con la espada.

-¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta que tú –se dirigía a quien tenía tomado por el cuello- no traías la espada?

Se oyó un leve "Puf" y la replica murió asfixiada, el muchacho original se había escondido. En un segundo de tiempo, había salido se su guarida.

El rubio se encontraba a las espaldas de su opositor, con grandes manchas de sangre en su ropa (el pecho y el estómago), en sus manos y algunas gotas en la cara. Sostenía la espada verdadera, la cual se encontraba ahora atravesada en la columna baja y el estómago de Sasuke. Éste último, de alguna manera que aún no podía explicar, no había sentido la presencia del otro hasta sentir algo de sangre recorrer su cuerpo.

-Es el fin… -murmuró el joven de ojos acules- … de todo esto…yo…lo siento…

Uchiha escupía sangre por su boca, la herida era de gran magnitud, y, adjuntándole a eso su hombro lastimado y el agotamiento de su chakra, estaba pésimo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarró la hoja del arma.

-Yo… -tosió aquel líquido rojo- … -quería acabar su oración, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo- …yo… -no podía ¿por qué? ¿Acaso se debía a que ya no podía hablar con tanta facilidad? ¿O por que le costaba decir aquellas palabras?- …yo…sien…to… … lo…. –seguía tosiendo, cada vez más fuerte y doloroso- …lo mismo….que…tu…. has… … …di…ch…o….

Todo su peso se fue hacia delante, dejando así salir de su cuerpo la espada. Cayó al suelo, donde un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse, cada vez mayor, haciendo, a su vez, que el cuerpo inerte empalideciera más.

…

Habían regresado todos a la aldea, con tres presos (ex compañeros de Sasuke, cuyos nombres eran Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo).

En ese momento, presenciaban un funeral, en el que, a decir verdad, participaban pocas personas.

Hinata y Kakashi estaban en recuperación en el hospital. Kiba, Shino y Yamato habían desistido de ir al entierro. Los únicos ahí, aparte de la persona encargada de sepultar, eran Sakura, Naruto y Sai (éste último asistía más por compromiso con su equipo).

-No puedo creer…. que Sasuke haya muerto…. –susurraba la chica.

-Murió por voluntad –contestó a secas, con una mirada perdida, el rubio.

Sus dos colegas se le quedaron viendo con interés en lo dicho.

-Pudo haber esquivado fácilmente ese ataque, y aunque no fuera así, la herida no era tan mortal. Sabía que ya no tenía un propósito coherente para seguir adelante, se había vengado ya de todos los que tenía planeado.

Después de ello, quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo la tierra era arrojada encima del ataúd.

Era un destino y futuro convertido en presente cierto, pero desgarrador para todos, especialmente por aquel que lo dio todo para tan sólo salvar a su mejor amigo… pero… las cosas, cuando pasan al pasado, no pueden cambiarse, no hay manera, aún así, el recordar los buenos tiempos… las últimas palabras, son un aliento reconfortante, un anhelo irrealizable. Ahora había que regresar a lo actual, seguir… reencontrarse.

* * *

_Esta historia, lleva ya unos cuantos meses escrita, fue publicada en otra página, pero no pude resistirme a hacerlo aquí. Es una historia "soft" como podrán darse cuenta, pero, en mi opinión con buen trama. Es una tanto diferente a de más fics que he escrito, las personalidades se acoplan, tal vez no a la perfección, pero lo hice lo más apegado que pude._

_Podrán darse ceunta que está apegado al manga, de los capítulos anteriores (por el 390 si no mal recuerdo) momentos antes de que Tobi se llevara a Sasuke._

_Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto con sus críticas constructivas. Se los agradecería a sobre manera, de paso, díganme si les gusto :D._

Y recuerden:

**Naruto **_es propiedad de _**Masashi Kishimoto**.

_Espero disfrutaran._

_Atte.,_

_Blu3 FaY_


End file.
